


First Star I See Tonight

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fields and Meadows, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Post-Game(s), Relationship Upgrades, Shooting Stars, Stargazing, Wishes, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night after the war, they lie in a field and watch the stars come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Star I See Tonight

The first night after the war, they lie in a field and watch the stars come out. It's been a long time since they could do that, and over Melior the sky is clear and they can see stars for miles and miles. Rolf smiles and holds her hand, something he's been doing a lot lately.

He's changed, and so has she, and despite everything it's for the better. But him being out here means the world to her, it means their past is still important to him. Every now and then their eyes meet and she's sure she sees something there...something new.

She wonders if he's feeling what she's been feeling for a while now. Something she didn't want to think too hard about...mainly because of the war, but also because of other things.

"Hey!" Rolf's voice breaks her concentration and she looks up. "Look at that!"

"Oh..." A light moves across the sky slowly, and Mist smiles. "Wow, you almost never see one of those...good timing, huh?" Rolf nods, sitting up and pulling her with him.

"Guess this means we've gotta make a wish, but the war's already over," he says, and they both laugh.

"We might as well, though. I mean, I think it's bad luck not to."

"Okay, then." He grins. "If you could have one thing in the entire world right now, what would it be?" His fingers suddenly interlock with hers, his face grows serious, her heart races and suddenly she feels _brave_. Like the first time she ran out onto the battlefield to help Ike, when she confronted Shinon in Daein, when she and Soren helped Ike stand up to the Black Knight. She grabs his shoulder with her free hand and kisses him.

He freezes for a moment before he kisses her back, his arm sliding around her waist. When they part, his cheeks are red but he looks happier than she's seen him in a long time and she's sure she's grinning like an idiot. He draws her closer and she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Looks like both our wishes came true."

The stars shine above them, and Mist swears they look brighter than usual.


End file.
